duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Multilingual learning resources
This is a compilation of links to language-learning resources pertaining to multiple languages. For resources for a specific language, see Language resources. General/multiple resources * About.com - Languages - Language resources and courses explained in English, including English as a second language. * Crown Academy of English - English lessons and resources for ESL students (grammar, vocabulary, listening and writing) and advice for the IELTS exam. * BBC languages - Site with language resources. * Living Language - Provide some free learning resources along with some oneline courses (with fee) * How to Learn Any Language An independent website full of resources to learn languages by oneself, with a forum. * Huge Compendium of Language Resources Dictionaries * Reverso - Dictionary, conjugation, grammar and spell checker for many languages * Wiktionary - The Wikipedia of dictionaries, crowdsourced and available in 171 languages. * Word Reference - A translation dictionary with many languages, conjugation tables and a forum for hard-to-find answers * bab.la - bilingual dictionaries in 28 languages, conjugation, useful phrases and language quizzes Grammar references * My Languages - Grammar reference. Courses * Brainscape - Courses online, covers many subjects, including languages. I believe a certain amount must be paid for certain courses. * Cursos Online Grátis - Portuguese website, but has links to English -> other language courses for free online. (Includes Mandarin, Urdu, English). * Conjuguemos - More or less an onlineworkbook for many languages. * Fsi-languages -More than 10 language courses in pdf, and audio. * Learn with Oliver - This has flashcards based courses for many languages, it offers a free basic course and a premium one. * IE Languages - Free language courses with videos in many languages, the most interesting part that I've found is with the slang, it really help with the video supporting the lesson by showing how the spoken expression would be written, of where it comes from (compared to standard correct, or literary language). * Language Guide - A collaborative project to develop interactive, sound-integrated language learning resources. * Linguasnet - This is an interactive multimedia language course specially designed for improving listening and speaking skills. Teaches English, Spanish, Portuguese, and Romanian for free. * Mango Languages - Languages courses online. * Pronunciator * Radio Lingua - Free language courses in the form of video lessons. Pronunciation guides and tools * Acapela Group - Pronounces text for you in 30 different languages. * Fonetiks - A site with many, if not all, sounds in different languages, even complete with some regional differences (compare Canadian vs. Parisian French, for exemple) * Forvo - Crowdsourced audio pronunciation of words in many languages. * Ivona - Realistic text-to-speech voices. Pronounces text for you in various European languages, including Welsh, various English accents (American, Australian, Indian, British), French (Canadian, France), Russian, Italian, Castilian Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Icelandic, Polish, Romanian, and Turkish. Some of these voices are used in Duolingo courses. * Nuance Vocalizer - A text to speach software demo. Available in a dozen languages. Speaking and conversation practice * CleverBot - A chatbot you can use to practice writing with in your target language with no fear of sounding ridiculous or risk of the interlocutor losing patience ;). * Conversation Exchange - find speakers of all kinds of languages and speak to them for practise. * iTalki - One of the largest platforms for finding an online teacher. Also has a language exchange section but the site's focus has shifted to paid tutoring. * Lingoci - Platform for 1-on-1 language tutoring with native tutors. Currently covers Spanish, German, French, Italian, Swedish, Dutch and Japanese. Has higher requirements for tutors compared to most other tutoring sites. * Justlearn - Marketplace to find language tutors and book 30-minute or 60-minute lessons. * HelloTalk - Free Native Speaker Language Exchange Messenger with over 100 languages. * Shared Talk - Free. Offers voice chat and text chat. * Skype community - Language Learning - Community of language learning people on Skype. You must have a Skype account to access it. * Verbling - speak live online in a group via video chat (Google Hangouts) or take 1-on-1 video classes. If you buy more classes they are cheaper per class. Other languages besides Spanish, too. * My Language Exchange - For finding penpals for group text and voice chat. * Speaky - Instantly practice languages with people around the world Writing practice and community * Duolingo community on Google+ - It has sub-communities for each language course offered on Duolingo. * Duolingo community on Facebook * Penpal World - Web site to find penpals all around the world. * Students of the World - Web site to find penpals all around the world, targetted at teens and students. * Lang-8 - A "community of native speakers support your language learning: A new language learning platform where native speakers correct what you write." or you can correct others in your native language. Tools * Anki - Flashcard program with spaced repetition. Available for PC, Android, iOS, and website. Free user-created card sets for download. See decks. Plus make your own cards. It supports sound, images, extremely customizable. * Ba Ba Dum - 1,500 words, 20 languages, 5 games * Cram - Lets you create flashcards to study. Also, you have access to other people's flashcards. * Digital Dialects - A site with games to practice vocabulary and language in many languages. * Flowlingo - Learn a language for free by watching tv, movies clips, music videos, and reading books and news. * Freerice - Practise vocabulary while helping to feed the hungry. For an added challenge, change the interface language to play in the language you are learning which has more levels. There is also a Duolingo group where Duolingo users can make a combined effort to earn rice. * GoldenDict - An opensource (free) software (also available in portable version to install on a flash drive) to connect to many online dictionaries (you can add the addresses yourself to your favorite ones) and search them all at once with one search. *How to Read a Foreign Novel on a Kindle - Describes why reading novels is a challenge, how to pick a novel and bilingual dictionary, how to configure the Kindle, and how to use the dictionary for reading. * Google Translate - Free online statistical machine translation. * Language Learning with Netflix Chrome Extension - a free extension that adds bilingual subs, pop-up dictionary, and improved playback control to Netflix. * Lexisrex - Lets you build up word lists and play games to test. Kinda rough around the edges, currently. * Lingocracy - Allows to instantly translate many texts and offers a browser plugin to add hover text translation similar to what you can do in exercises in Duolingo. * Lingro - makes it so every word on any webpage can be clicked on for a translation. Better than that, it will save a list of words you have looked up (as well as the context in which you saw it) for further study. It will make them into flashcards if you want and they say more games are coming soon. It works for several languages. * Linguee - A dictionary that presents both a search term and its translation in the context of larger texts. * Lyrics Training.com- Learning through music with a Karaoke-Style Typing Game in 10 languages. * Memrise - Crowdsourced and free online flashcard system with spaced repetition. Also available as an app on iOS and Android. * Quizlet - Flashcard learning online with many subjects. * Reverso Context - In context translator. Provides in context translations. * Tatoeba - A free collaborative online database of example sentences geared towards foreign language learners. * Verbix - Online verb conjugator and other resources for many languages. * WeSpeke - Talk to others online in the language you're learning; teach them your native language and learn about each other's culture, too. * WinCompose - An opensource software for Windows to easily make accented letters only with the keyboard without having to switch layout. (this functionality is present by default in most Linux distributions). Content in other languages * Archive.org - A multimedia multilingual internet library. * booksshouldbefree - Audio Book Page * Babadum - A website with games to improve learning languages and vocabulary in 10 languages. * Bible Gateway - Online Bible with translations in multiple languages, which can be viewed side-by-side. * BookBox website and BookBox YouTube channel - Children's Stories in many languages. * BookMooch - International free book exchange community. * Children's Books Forever - Children's books in PDF format. Many languages. English, Afrikaans, Danish, Dutch, Finnish... * Children's Library - Free online children's books library. * DW - News in many European and some Asian languages. * EuroNews - International News in various languages. * Grimms' Fairy Tales - Grimms' Fairy Tales in various languages. German notes: (There are a few that are in "Mundart" (dialect), which are very hard to read even for natives. The rest is close to modern German.) * Project Gutenberg - Source of free e-books available in many languages. * instantwatcher.com - Finds video content. In the red bar click on search. Find the "language audio" drop-down list, to search for content in your target language. * La Fabla Project - A blog with a few tools for language learners, including a language learning pairing system to find you someone willing to learn your language speaking the language you want to learn, for internet exchanges. Available in 5 languages: French, Spanish, German, English, and Basque. * LibriVox - Free audiobooks of books in the public domain in many different languages. It also links to the original text used in the description of the audiobook. * Lonweb - non-profit site. Offers parallel text from English into 55 other languages. * Lyrics Training - Provides karaoke lyrics along with a song with blank spaces in some words that you must fill in. Useful practice for improving comprehension, and will also help with reading. Available in Spanish, Dutch, French, Italian, Portuguese, and German. * Lyrics Translate - A website with translations of song lyrics in many languages, they can be read side by side. * Mamalisa - Kid songs in tons of languages, including European, Asian, African languages, Quechua, etc. Also has side-by-side English translations. Some have audio. * Project Syndicate - Commentaries by economists, statesmen, and public intellectuals on news in the field of politics, economics, technology, finance, culture etc. Translations of the articles are available in 11 languages, but the number of translations per article varies. * Open Subtitles, DivXSubtitles, DivXSubs, Movie Subtitles, and many others - Search engines for subtitles files in many languages. You can download individual subtitles for almost any movie to add to your digital audio-video movies found elsewhere (many DVDs and Blu-Rays these days come with a digital copy, if you can't rip it yourself). * Sublearning - Movie subtitle flashcard learning site in 62 languages * TED Talks - Watch TED talks in the language of your choice (some have the option to choose different subtitles). * Transparent Language - Has a few free services, including a daily e-mail with a word-of-the-day in a choice of languages. You have to pay for their other services, including language courses. * TuneIn Radio - Listen to broadcast radio from around the world. Also available for Android and iOS. * Yabla - (Paid) Foreign-language videos with subtitles in both the original language and English. Available in German, French, Italian, Chinese and Spanish for English speakers, and for English learners in many other languages (although not all of those have translations). Also includes games and a dictionary. Category:Study aids